Drawn to You
by still sane
Summary: "A bushy-haired Gryffindor girl was staring at her silently from amidst the noise, but her gaze was not filled with hatred. Fleur was transfixed. She had never seen anything like this in her life, except with a Veela and its mate. "
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine, and I am not making a profit off of this story. I do this purely for my own amusement.**

xxxx

The flames in the Goblet shot up, and Professor Dumbledore grabbed the smoking piece of paper out of the air.

"Fleur Delacour." he said, and his loud voice echoed throughout the almost completely silent Great Hall, ringing in Fleur's ears. The witch was frozen from shock, and only vaguely heard her fellow students cheering for her. She rose from her seat, gracefully of course, and looked out at the sea of faces staring up at her. She saw lust from the glazed eyes of the boys, and hatred mixed with jealousy from the piercing eyes of the girls. Considering her Veela heritage, the looks she received were normal for her, and she had been used to them for some time now. Time froze, however, as her eyes landed on the most peculiar reaction to herself that she had ever seen. Not hatred, jealousy, or lust, but undiluted curiosity. A bushy-haired Gryffindor girl was staring at her silently from amidst the noise, but her gaze was not filled with hatred. Fleur was transfixed. She had never seen anything like this in her life, except with a Veela and its mate. Veela always fell in love with someone that was immune to their thrall, and it was legend that Veela could tell who their true love (and hopefully their mate) was the first time they laid eyes on them. So that could mean...

All of the sudden, Fleur snapped back to reality and remembered where she was. She was in the middle of the Great Hall in Hogwarts being announced as Beauxbatons champion and attracting the intrigued eyes of a(n extremely beautiful) younger witch. She must have been staring longer than she had realized, because some of her fellow students started to give her gentle nudges to get her moving.

Fleur straightened her shoulders and held her head high as she walked to the front of the room. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she could feel gaze of the strange young witch boring into her back. She felt her stomach flutter but brushed it off as nerves. The professor directed her to an unimpressive doorway at the side of the room, almost unnoticeable in the grandness of the Great Hall. Stepping into the room, she turned back one last time before she closed the door. Surely enough, the bushy-haired Gryffindor's eyes were boring into Fleur, and the girl's expression was a cross between amusement and concern. Fleur locked eyes with her, and then stepped in the room, shutting the door behind her.

xxxx

Fleur stared up at the ceiling of her room in the Beauxbatons carriage later that night. She was exhausted, but every time she closed her eyes the face of the curious young Gryffindor was all she could see. Giving up on sleep, Fleur slipped on a thick cloak and made her way out of the enormous interior of the carriage.

A blast of cool evening air hit her as she stepped out, making her shiver and clutch her cloak closer to her body. The French witch looked around at the quickly darkening landscape. She craned her neck, looking up at the higher floors of the castle, and wondered who that girl was, and what she was doing right now.

"Fleur, Madame Maxime says you must come inside, it is too cold for 'er liking." a girl said from the doorway of the carriage. Fleur had met her before, but only briefly. She struggled to recall her name, but gave up with a shrug and started towards the carriage.

"Oui." Fleur nodded, and shed her cloak once she had stepped into the carriage. She took a minute to study the front room of the carriage. It was beautiful and elaborate. The whole room was full of gold and crystal glinting in the light of the intricate chandeliers. There were two curving staircases sprouting from the middle of the room, each going in an opposite direction. They both led to long hallways lined with doors that led to each student's room. Fleur started up the stairs to her room, slowly, as she wasn't tired at all yet.

"Fleur, I need to speak wiz you in my office." came Madame Maxime's voice from behind her. Fleur wondered how she hadn't seen her headmistress in the room before, but followed her through a doorway to the left of the staircases. They entered a circular room, painted the same light blue as everywhere else. There was a large white desk domineering most of the space, with an elegant wingback chair behind it. That is where Madame Maxime took her seat, gesturing that Fleur should do the same. The headmistress must have seen the worried look on Fleur's face, because she started to chuckle.

"Do not worry, you are not in trouble Fleur, I just wanted to speak wiz you about ze tournament and your classes. You 'ave been wondering how you would 'ave time for both, no?"

"Yes, I admit I 'ave been concerned about zat, headmistress," Fleur started, "but I knew zat you would 'ave figured out a way to make zis all work." Her headmistress smiled, and pulled a stack of four or five papers from somewhere in her enormous desk.

"I 'ave worked it out wiz Professor Dumblydore. First, you do not need to worry, you will be taking your exams after ze official school year 'as ended. I will be privately tutoring you, whereas ze ozer girls will be going to class wiz ze Ravenclaw students. Also, Dumblydore 'as given me ze name of one of 'is top students. She is younger zan you, but he 'as said zat she is brilliant, and ze most familiar wiz ze library out of anyone in ze school. 'Er name is 'Ermione Granger, and you are to be meeting her 'er tomorrow in ze library after dinner." Fleur nodded, taking in all the information. Being the Beauxbatons champion hadn't seemed real to her until now, when all of the details, like her schooling, were being straightened out.

"Zat is all for now, I will see you in ze morning." the headmistress said, and Fleur was dismissed. She walked up the stairs to her room, and flopped down onto her bed once she had locked the door. She was beginning to get scared about the tournament. She had known from the beginning that it was dangerous, and that people had died, but it was different now that she actually had to compete. She sighed and shook her head, getting up to change into her pajamas.

She slid in between the covers of her bed and put her head back onto her pillow. Two things crossed her mind as she drifted off to sleep. The mysterious girl from the Great Hall, and whoever this Hermione Granger was that she was supposed to meet tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine, and I am not making a profit off of this story. I do this purely for my own amusement.**

**Reviews are always welcome, your thoughts and opinions are very important to me, and they help me make my story better! (and they push me to get the next chapter out faster)**

**I had planned on making this chapter longer, but then there was a wonderful opportunity for a cliffhanger that I just couldn't pass up. Also, I'm not even going to try to give you any kind of time estimate for the next chapter. I don't know, but definitely before the end of November.**

xxxx

A sharp knock on her door woke Fleur from the amazing dream she had been having.

"Fleur, it is time to wake up. We 'ave to get to ze castle for breakfast!" a cheerful voice said from the other side of her door.

"Oui, oui, I am getting up." she grumbled, reluctantly swinging her legs out from under the covers. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin and hurried to change into her (slightly) warmer uniform. After Fleur finished doing her hair and makeup, she wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and stepped out into the hallway.

Some of the other girls tried to catch Fleur's attention, but she was too intent on getting to the Great Hall in hopes that she would see her curious young witch again. She hurried out of the carriage, attracting puzzled stares from her classmates, but she couldn't care less. Fleur hurried across the grounds, managing to run gracefully in her heels thanks to years of practice. The moment she was near enough to see the students, the French witch started to search for her witch's bushy head of hair.

Fleur finally spotted her coming down the stairs with a redheaded boy and Harry Potter. She wasn't sure what she thought about Harry Potter yet, but she didn't believe that he had somehow gotten his name put into the goblet. The look of pure shock and terror on his face when his name had been called was proof enough for her. She hurried into the Great Hall, making sure not to lose sight of the trio. Her witch was turning around to look in Fleur's direction, when a horde of lust-driven teenage boys swarmed around her. Fleur took a moment to curse her Veela heritage. She was only a quarter Veela, meaning she had less control over her thrall than a full-blooded Veela did. This was one reason why she loved attending school at Beauxbatons. She didn't have to deal with any hormonal teenage boys bothering her with blank, adoring looks on their faces. There, Fleur could be a normal person, as her thrall didn't affect females. She wondered why that was, but shrugged it off, reminding herself to ask her father about that the next time she wrote to him, and turned back to the predicament at hand.

It seemed to be was impossible to get away from those persistent boys, though. Every time she would turn to leave, her path would be blocked and she would be bombarded with even more date invitations.

"Hey, move it!" a loud voice demanded from behind her, and the sea of boys started to part. A younger redheaded witch grabbed her arm and pulled Fleur away from the insanity.

"Sorry about them." she said, scrunching her nose like she had smelled something rancid. "Boys can be idiots sometimes. I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way. You're Fleur Delacour, right?"

"Oui," Fleur stated, somewhat startled. "Zank you for getting me away from zose boys. Zey can be too hormone driven at times, no?"

"You can say that again." Ginny snorted. "Anyways, it was no problem. I hope I see you around again Fleur!" She smiled, and then Ginny's red hair disappeared into the crown, appearing next to her bushy haired witch a few moments later. Fleur stared in shock at the two girls, who were now chatting amicably with each other. They knew each other? Apparently so, and from the looks of it, they were good friends too. She watched jealously as Ginny said something that made the other girl laugh. Fleur sighed and wished that she could be the one that made her witch laugh like that. Instead of dwelling on it, she let herself be ushered to the Ravenclaw table by a few other Beauxbatons students, and made sure she sat where she could see the two Gryffindor girls.

xxxx

The rest of Fleur's day seemed to drag on forever. After breakfast, she had holed up in an empty room in the carriage with her headmistress, focusing on her schoolwork. The two women worked at a rapid pace, trying to get Fleur as far ahead in the curriculum as possible so that once she started focusing on the first task of the tournament, she wouldn't fall behind in her studies too quickly.

So absorbed in her schoolwork, Fleur ate lunch in the carriage that afternoon, not leaving until it was time for dinner. She walked to the Great Hall, relieved to finally be out of her chair. She felt satisfied with the amount of work she had finished, but was exhausted all the same. Fleur took a moment then to stretch, sighing in relief as her sore muscles started to relax.

The air was cool and the sky was clear that day. She almost didn't want to set foot in the dark castle, but the thought of seeing her witch caused her to hurry through the doors. On her way to take her seat at the Ravenclaw table, Ginny Weasley caught her eye and waved hello. Fleur smiled, and watched the young ginger walk over and sit down next to her bushy haired witch. Fleur sighed and twirled her fork around on her plate. She wasn't really looking forward to meeting Hermione Granger in the library that night. Her head was already filled to the brim with knowledge from her extensive studying earlier that day, and she was exhausted.

The French witch had been expecting to be able to gaze (longingly) at her young witch all throughout dinner, but that was not the case. A little over halfway through, the girl got up from her seat and exited the Great Hall. Fleur sighed loudly, but covered it with a delicate cough. The meal seemed to drag on slowly without her witch there, but once it was finally over, Fleur lagged behind. After dawdling as long as possible, she made her way from the Great Hall to the school's library.

There were overwhelming amounts of books, filling rows and rows of bookcases, making Fleur feel instantly more at home. At her home in France, Fleur's father had an extensive collection of books. There were so many that they couldn't even be contained into one room. During the summer, or when she got bored, Fleur would spend her time wandering the house, picking out books at random and reading them. She smiled fondly as she remembered the summer she tackled War and Peace, staying up to read until the sun was almost up.

Fleur blinked and looked around the room, only then realizing that she had no idea who Hermione Granger was, or what she looked like. She sat down at a table in the middle of the library, hoping that Hermione would remember enough about her from when she was named Beauxbatons champion that she would be able to recognize her.

Fleur glanced around the library, and she was sure her heart stopped for a minute. Her bushy haired witch had just placed a book back on its appropriate shelf and then started to walk towards Fleur. The French witch peeked over her shoulders, but there was nobody behind her. It became evident that the girl was heading straight for Fleur.

She panicked, what was going on? Fleur was sure that if she opened her mouth around the girl that some foolish remark would slip out, and then her witch would hate her before she had even gotten to know Fleur. Her fingers crossed underneath the table, and she made a silent wish that her gut reaction would be stunned silence instead. The younger girl finally reached Fleur's table and stopped.

"Fleur Delacour, right?" She asked, sticking her hand out. Fleur stared up at her in shock.

"I'm Hermione Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine, and I am not making a profit off of this story. I do this purely for my own amusement.**

**Reviews are always welcome, your thoughts and opinions are very important to me, and they help me make my story better! (and they push me to get the next chapter out faster)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I got kind of stuck and then I wanted to get it out so I could start getting to some more plot!**

xxxx

"I'm Hermione Granger."  
Fleur blinked. This was her witch. She had finally met her witch and Fleur had the excuse of her studies to be around Hermione all year long. She felt excited and terrified at the same time. What if Hermione didn't like her? What if she had already assumed, like most people, that Fleur was vain and unintelligent? Hermione was obviously brilliant. Professor Dumbledore could be a bit odd, but Fleur knew that he was a remarkable wizard who knew what he was talking about.  
The other, calmer side of Fleur's brain was concentrating on how perfect the name "Hermione" was for her witch. It was beautiful and sophisticated, just like Hermione, though Fleur was concerned because with her accent, she usually ended up butchering her H's. A movement in the corner of Fleur's eye snapped her out of her distracted state and into action. She put on her winning smile and grasped the younger girl's hand in hers, shaking it.  
"Oui, I am Fleur. It is very nice to meet you 'Ermione." It must have been her excitement coming into play, but for a moment, Fleur thought she saw Hermione blush when she said her name. "I am very grateful zat you will be 'elping me. Dumbledore 'as told me 'ow smart you are." Hermione blushed and ducked her head.  
"It's really no trouble," she told Fleur enthusiastically. "I spend most of my time in the library anyways. I can help you as much as you need me to!" Something about the way she had stressed, "as much as you need me to!" didn't feel right to the French witch.  
"Ah." Fleur said, nodding, while a mildly displeased look settled onto her features. "I can see zat you are one of the many zat zink I am just a pretty face wiz an empty 'ead. Well, I can assure you zat you and ze rest of zose who zink zat are wrong." She ended her short rant with an unhappy "hmph" as she settled back into her chair.  
Hermione's jaw dropped. Fleur could tell that her sudden outburst had surprised the young witch. Hermione's eyes were wide, and she was observing her shoes like they were about to catch fire. A small part of Fleur regretted saying what she said, but felt that her anger at being called empty-headed was justified.  
"I-" Hermione started. "No that isn't- Well I didn't- I'm sorry." A crimson blush started to burn on her face, and she looked mortified. Fleur decided to cut the girl a little slack (and not because she had a soft spot for her).  
"Zank you. Your apology is accepted," she stated in a stiff tone. Just because she liked Hermione did not make it okay for her to insult Fleur's intelligence.  
"I will see you 'ere tomorrow, I 'ave been informed. Madame Maxime believes zat studying wiz anozer person would be a nice change of scenery. I agree with 'er, of course." and with that, she stood up out of her chair, gracefully gathering her possessions. She made to turn towards the door, but a light hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"I really am sorry, Fleur. It's hard sometimes to remember that rumors usually aren't true, and even harder when you don't know the person the rumors are about." Hermione said softly, her voice dripped with regret. Fleur looked into her eyes, leaning a little closer in the dim evening light.  
Her mother used to always tell her that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and Fleur could've sworn she saw sincerity in Hermione's eyes. She leaned back and studied the brunette just a moment longer. Then she gave a small nod and the corner of her mouth twitched up just a little.  
"Good night, 'Ermione." she said, and then left the library in a twirl of pale blue fabric.


End file.
